


Do you remember Colorado?

by Compactor



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Colorado, F/M, Friendship, and sent that meme, audrey and duke being cute, because she asked, oh that meme was adorable i must find it, to ellie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compactor/pseuds/Compactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke bought Audrey a Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you remember Colorado?

**Author's Note:**

> To my little shit called Ellie.

It was a Christmas party at Grey Gull. Almost everybody were there. Every year they do a party like this, to the people who doesn’t have a family to celebrate Christmas together, and he was one of these people. Now, it’s kinda different: he has Jennifer, Audrey and Nathan, and for him, it’s enough. He was happy with his life the way it was, it couldn’t get better. 

He went to the balcony and stayed there, one glass of wine on his hands. He was lost on his own thoughts when Audrey got there. He put his glass up to greet her.

"Hey, merry Christmas." He said with a hoarsely voice. 

"Hey." She replied and leaned by his side, her hands on her pocket because of the cold. "Merry Christmas too, Duke."

"You know I don’t give gifts in public, don’t you?" He said turning to face her, his free hand on his pocket, not only because of the cold, but because of what he was hidding there. 

"Yeah. I remember you saying that on my first birthday in Haven." She smiled and turned to face him as well, crossing her arms."

He took from his pocket a really small package, and gave it to her. 

She opened it and the only thing she could do it was laugh. She couldn’t believe what she saw: Colorado flag neckclace

"Do you remember Colorado?" He said with a big smile on his face.


End file.
